Rewind
by AFincorporated
Summary: The Giant war has been over for years, and Esperanza Valdez is a normal legacy living in Camp Jupiter. Until one day, when a senate meeting and a message from the gods changes everything. She and a few other of her legacy friends travel back in time to make sure no one changes the Giant war. But they can't tell their parents who they really are, or where they're from. T for swears.
1. Fieldtrip

**AN: I don't own PJO. This is a F story (this account is shared between F and A, so I always clarify).**

Esperanza Valdez sat on top of the forges at Camp Jupiter. She was laying on her stomach, scribbling words into her notebook. It was hard to write, because she was dyslexic, but she loved writing songs. She and her friends were starting a band, and she was the lead singer.

"Zane!" Someone familiar shouted from the ground. Esperanza grinned and leaned over the side. Her best friend, Raiden Grace, the legacy of Aphrodite and Jupiter, was staring up at her. "You coming or what?"

"Where are we going?" Esperanza asked, pulling back from the edge of the roof. She stuffed her notebook into her black messenger bag and returned to the edge of the roof. "Give me a lift, Grace?"

Raiden nodded and held up his hands. Esperanza felt the wind almost thicken around her, growing stronger and lifting her up and over the side. She was dropped when she was still a foot above the ground, and stumbled a little.

"Hey!"  
"Sorry, Zane," Raiden said, turning a little pink. "Need to work on my landings."

"I'd appreciate it." They walked towards the senate, where they were supposed to be meeting with a bunch of other people. They hadn't actually been told _why_ this was happening, but Reyna made it sound important. Besides, it was summer. They didn't have much else to do.

Raiden and Esperanza had been best friends since they were toddlers. They had a simple system; Esperanza thought of stupid things to do, and once they'd done them Raiden got them out of trouble again. The system worked, and they both loved it. They were known through the camp for some of the things they had done, along with the rest of their group of friends.

Their friends were waiting for them outside the senate. People in fancy clothes and togas walked past them inside, and Esperanza found herself growing nervous. She didn't know if they were here for doing something wrong or for a surprise party, but she didn't like not knowing.

"Wondered if you two were coming." Jamie called. Jamie di Angelo-Solace was the adopted daughter of Will and Nico di Angelo-Solace, or as Esperanza's papa called them, Solangelo. She was a clear sighted mortal, but everyone treated her like a legacy. Jamie didn't look like her adopted father's, even though she and Will were both blond. Her long straight blond hair was tied in a braid over her shoulder, and she had brown eyes. She wore a black hoodie unzipped to show a red t-shirt with _I see dead people_ in black, dark torn jeans, and black-and-white converse. She wore her dad's silver skull ring on a chain around her neck, like her good luck charm. "Just when I was getting my hopes up that you weren't."  
"Not rid of us that easily," Esperanza called back, grinning.

"Be nice, you two." Teddy said with a smile. Teddy Zhang was twelve, a year younger then Esperanza, and Jamie, but the same age as the Jackson twins and two years younger then Raiden. He had dark eyes and curly hair that always got in his eyes, was pretty short, and wore a blue hoodie and had his bow slung over his shoulder. The most unusual thing about him was his eyes-they were golden.

"Yeah, if you two kill each other before we even find out what _Reyna_ wants to kill us for, we'd have to come back to life and get killed again." Raiden observed.

"Let them josh if they want!" Cassie Jackson protested. "I should get popcorn for this."

Cassie and Charles Jackson were twins, and identical in most everything. They both had black hair and grey-green eyes, both had kind faces and the same expressions. They usually dressed the same, as well, and today was no exception: green plaid shirts unbuttoned to show their white t-shirts, jeans, and flip-flops. The only difference was that Cassie's t-shirt read _beach bum_ , her hair was longer and in two braids, and that Charles never talked. Cassie understood what he meant, though, and translated for the rest of them.

The six of them walked into the senate house, where the full senate was assembled. Their parents were sitting in the front row, looking either worried or confused. They didn't know what was going on either. Reyna and Frank stood in front of everybody, and Hazel stood a little to one side.

When Hazel spotted them, she motioned for them to come onto the stage with her, Frank, and Reyna. After a nervous glance at her friends, Esperanza lead the way up. She wished everybody wasn't staring at them.

"Romans! Greeks! Campers!" Reyna shouted, and everybody silenced. "Thank you for coming." Reyna was still the praetor of Camp Jupiter after twenty years, and Frank was as well. Reyna's girlfriend, Thalia Grace, was a hunter but stopped by whenever she could. Which sort of made Reyna like Raiden's aunt, in a way, which everybody found kind of weird. But she was definitely part of the family, so it was a good kind of weird.

"We have received word from the gods that a new threat is stirring, and threatening our camps." Reyna announced, and everyone in the stands shifted nervously. The legacies on the stage hadn't been around for the Giant war, but they had heard stories. Nobody wanted a repeat. "Except this time, it is happening years ago. Some force is tampering with our past, altering our timeline. The gods say that the only way to fight this is to send some of our own back through time to make sure that the tampering doesn't change how history goes. Someone has to go back to the Giant war and aid the seven, to make sure that nothing changes."

This announcement was met with protests and mutterings. Some campers actually got up and booed. "Wait." Esperanza said suddenly. She suddenly realized why her and her friends were on the stage….

"The gods say that the children of the greatest heroes of our generation must be the ones to time-travel!" Reyna shouted. "They say the legacies with us on the stage must go back to fix the timestream!"

People were shouting and arguing, trying to convince Reyna otherwise. But Frank and Hazel flanked her, and there was no changing their minds. Esperanza's _papa_ , Leo Valdez, stood up in the first row, glaring at Reyna. Which was bad, because Leo and Reyna were friends. Her mom, Calypso, looked like she'd been slapped, as did most of the parents of her friends.

"We can't change this now!" Reyna shouted. "It's too late!"

A swirling vortex appeared in the air between the crowd and the legacies. Hazel turned to them, looking apologetic, and pointed to the vortex. "You all brought your weapons, right?" They nodded. "It's time to go. Don't worry, you'll do well!" She quickly hugged Teddy and Jamie, her son and niece. "Good luck! Watch each other's backs!"

Frank managed to shout to them over the roar of the crowd. "And when you get there, don't tell us you're our kids! It would alter the timeline even more!"

Esperanza nodded, her mind made up. They had to do this. She had heard stories about quests and adventure and danger all her life, and this time the danger was hers. She had her sword and her notebook in her messenger bag (which worked like her papa's toolbelt, and had been a gift from Hephaestus two years ago), which meant she had everything important. And with her friends by her side, nothing would go wrong. They could do this.

"Ready, guys?" Raiden shouted, reading her thoughts. He stepped forward and glanced back at them, only a foot from the vortex. "I'll go first! Follow me!" They nodded, but Esperanza ran forward and grabbed his arm.

"We should all go together!" She said, and the rest of their friends lined up at their side. Then, together, they leapt into the vortex and were gone.

Esperanza felt like she was being stretched, like she was rubber. But she also felt like she was on one of those rides at a theme park that spins you around until you throw up-nauseous and dizzy. Everything around her was white-no, black. No, multicolor. She wasn't sure what she was seeing, but she didn't understand it.

Then her vision cleared, the dizziness faded, and she settled back into her shoes.

She fell through the vortex again, and landed on her feet on the deck of a large wooden ship.

"I think I might puke." Esperanza said, pressing a hand to her stomach. "That sucked."

"Where are we?" Cassie asked, staring at the large bronze dragon figurehead on the ship. "Where is everybody? What ship is this?"

"Our ship!" Someone behind them shouted. They all turned, to see the seven people they least wanted to see. But had kind of known to expect anyway. Actually, it was only five. Two of them were missing, the blond son of Jupiter and the daughter of Aphrodite. Raiden must be relieved. But the rest of them all had their weapons raised and pointed at them.

Esperanza wasn't fazed, though her friends were. She strolled forward easily, hands raised in surrender. "Woah, chill. We come in peace." Her eyes flicked over the seven older demigods, landing on the scrawny latino holding a box of breath mints. For the first time, she wished she didn't talk and act so much like him when she was nervous. She had the same eyes and hair, the same face in most ways. He was staring right back at her. She was even wearing an army jacket, which she now regretted.

"Who are you guys? Are you demigods? How did you get onto our ship?" A blond girl with gray eyes demanded. It must be Annabeth Jackson-no, Chase. Her maiden name was Chase.

"Um, dunno?" Esperanza said, raising her eyebrows and trying very very hard not to be intimidated. "Just are."

"Did somebody send you?" A bulky Asian boy with a bow and arrow asked. Must be younger Frank.

"The gods did." Raiden said, appearing at Esperanza's side. She was grateful for the save, since she had been about to start rambling about how she fought a bunch of ninjas who brought her here. "They said we're supposed to help you on your quest. There's something we're supposed to do."

"Yeah. Also, if you would mind not pointing weapons at us, we would appreciate it." Jamie said. Her hand was on her sword, which wasn't good. Jamie was a great swordsman. "We are here to help."

The older demigods slowly lowered their weapons.

"Sorry 'bout that." Leo said, shoving his breath mints in his toolbelts. "But how come you look like me?" He was still staring at Esperanza. "You even have the same jacket."

"Yeah, I guess I do." Esperanza said, avoiding the question. "Weird."

"What are your names?" Annabeth asked, still looking suspicious. "And godly parents?"

"We don't know our godly parents." Teddy invented. Esperanza was surprised at how well her friends lied. "We haven't been claimed."

"How old are you?" The boy that must be a younger Percy Jackson questioned. "You look old enough to have been claimed."  
"I'm fourteen, these two are thirteen, and the rest are twelve." Raiden said, motioning to people in turn. "We're supposed to be claimed at thirteen, right?"  
"That was the promise the gods made." Percy said, actually sounding a little angry. "You should've been claimed by now."

"But that doesn't answer the other question," Annabeth said. "What are your names?"

The legacies glanced at each other. They wouldn't give their last names-that would give away too much. A bunch of familiar-looking demigods with the same last names? Annabeth at least would figure it out, and the others probably would as well. But her first name, Esperanza, would also be problematic. She was named after her dead grandmother, and Leo would get suspicious. She would have to by another name, and her friends could go by their first names only.

"I'm Zane." Esperanza said. Zane was her nickname already, so it wouldn't be hard to remember.

"I'm Raiden." Raiden said.

"Jamie."

"I'm Cassie, this is Charles. He doesn't talk." Cassie introduced herself and her twin, and Charles waved at the older demigods.

"I'm Teddy." Teddy finished. "Who are all of you?" Teddy was clever. They weren't supposed to know the names of the demigods. Esperanza had almost forgotten.

The five demigods introduced themselves.

"Isn't there supposed to be seven of you?" Raiden asked curiously. His parents weren't among the group of demigods, and he was kind of curious as to where they were.

"They're downstairs." Hazel said. "Jason was injured at New Rome."  
"Oh, yeah, that reminds me." Percy said, turning to Leo. "We were just talking about that." Leo lost his smile, looking instead kind of miserable and guilty. "You blew up New Rome!"  
"Wait, wait." Esperanza said, stepping between the two older boys. "Pause this thing for a sec, Old Man Of The Sea or whatever the heck I'm supposed to call a son of Poseidon. Kelp brain? Whatever, doesn't matter. Why would Leo blow up New Rome? That makes zero sense. Plus, New Rome wasn't blown up last time I checked."

"I didn't mean to." Leo protested, but he also looked a little surprised that Esperanza was defending him. "Like I was watching myself do it, but I wasn't in control."

"How convenient." Percy snapped. Annabeth grabbed his arm, calming him down.

"Frank, watch Leo. We're going to start repairs on the ship, and we might need a mechanics help with-"

"I can do that!" Esperanza volunteered. When everyone looked at her, she went pink. "I mean, I _am_ a mechanic. And a brilliant one, if I say so myself."

"Okay, you're with us. Do any of the rest of you know anything about repairs?" Annabeth said, scanning the other "demigods".

"I can help." Raiden offered. After being Esperanza's best friend for so many years, he knew his way around machines. He wasn't particularly good, but he wasn't clueless either.

"The rest of you, feel free to look around the ship." Annabeth commanded. "But don't touch anything important." She turned and strode away with Esperanza and Raiden.

"Thank you for that vote of confidence, scary girl." Teddy mumbled.

"She's definitely a fan." Cassie said , staring after her mom. Charles didn't seem bothered, but Cassie was closer to their mom then he was in their time.

"Don't worry, she'll get used to you." Leo assured them. He cracked a forced grin. "She's still getting used to me. And, um, I was wondering-" He suddenly looked uncomfortable. "What's Zane's last name? Out of curiosity?"

Jamie quickly answered, "Sanchez." All of the legacies were good liars except Esperanza and Cassie. Jamie was especially, since she had lived in foster homes until she was eight and Nico and Will adopted her.

"Oh." Leo said, shaking his head a little as if dismissing an idea. "Right."  
"It is odd how similar you two look." Frank nodded. Leo and Frank were the only ones of the older demigods that had decided to stay on deck. The others were all gone, off doing things or checking on Jason and Piper.

"And the army jacket thing." Leo nodded. "How likely is it that we not only have the same accent and appearance, but we both wear the army jacket? What is she, my long-lost twin sister?"  
"Better hope not." Jamie said, rolling her eyes. "Zane can't go three days without lighting something on fire or blowing something up. I think it's actually physically dangerous to get within a foot of her."

"Be nice, Jamie." Cassie scolded.

"She might light stuff on fire, but usually it's _accidentally._ " Teddy said.

Frank and Leo exchanged a confused look.

"Forget about that." Cassie said, brushing their suspicions away with one hand. "Can we have a tour of the ship? What's that figurehead?" She pointed towards Festus. The legacies all breathed a sigh of relief as Leo started chattering away about the ship. They had avoided telling them anything… for now.

 **AN: Please leave a review or favorite/follow! Also, I have a bunch of other stories I should work on to try and finish, so I'M NOT UPDATING UNTIL I HAVE TEN REVIEWS, because I already have a lot of stories to work on so I might not keep writing this one.**


	2. Pointy pieces of metal

**AN: I don't own PJO. I know I said I wouldn't update until I got enough reviews (and I didn't, by the way) but I really like this story so I'm going to update it anyway. Still, please review or favorite/follow, and thanks to the two people who reviewed.**

 _ **rebecca de silva:**_ **thanks! Esperanza is my favorite character, or maybe Jamie (though Jamie hasn't gotten to show of her awesomeness yet, she's a crazy awesome swordsman). I've only seen one other PJO time travel story, and the author stopped writing it :( so I figured my favorite fandom deserved some time travel.**

 _ **Don'tJudgeMyImagination1234:**_ **Thank you! *tips tophat and takes a fancy bow to readers, pretending they can see me*.**

Esperanza nearly giggled and did a stupid dance when she saw the engine room. She stood in the doorway, mouth open in awe of the awesomeness of the ship. "It's…. It's beautiful." She whispered.

Next to her, Raiden smirked. "Yeah, shiny. You have an engine obsession."

"It's not an obsession." Esperanza defended her hobby. "It's a healthy interest. And this ship is the awesomest thing I've ever seen. Who built it?" She asked, turning to ask Annabeth, who had been watching the exchange with interest. Esperanza _knew_ who built it of course-she had heard stories about the Argo II since she was a baby. But even without that, she would've known it was her dad's work. The machinery wasn't as sleek as his work in the future, but his handprint was all over the engine, like a signature.

"Leo, the boy on the deck." Annabeth said.

"Damn, that kids smarter then he looks." Esperanza said, running a hand over the metal of the machinery. "I mean, this engine… it's crazy advanced. It's _genius._ "

"Yeah, Leo's good at what he does." A girl with unevenly cut dark brown hair tied in little braids, kaleidoscope eyes, and a golden knife strapped to her belt. "Percy filled me in on what's going on. You two are Zane and Raiden, right?"

Raiden nodded, and Esperanza gave a thumbs up. "I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

Esperanza got to work on the engine. For what was at least ten minutes, the other three just stood and watched her. Piper and Annabeth couldn't help but think that everything about her-the way she moved, the friendly way she talked, how she started humming a Rolling Stones song after a few minutes-reminded them of Leo. "Zane" was too much like Leo for it to be a coincidence.

When nobody was looking, Raiden snuck a glance at Piper through the corner of his eye. She was definitely his mom, just younger. It felt strange to know that someone he knew so well and cared about so much stood next to him, but to her he was a stranger.

Finally Annabeth and Piper left, leaving Raiden sitting cross-legged on the workbench, watching Esperanza work and handing her tools.

"We're on a quest." Raiden said suddenly.

"Yeah, we are." Esperanza said without looking up from her work. She held her hand out. "Flathead screwdriver." Raiden handed her the screwdriver.

"I mean, I seriously didn't see all this coming when I woke up this morning." Raiden said.

Esperanza snorted. "You're telling me. I thought this would be another great day messing around, but instead we're on a damaged ship, going who-knows-where, with people that don't know us, and off to fight the earth mother herself. I mean… we've always heard stories about this. But now we're here, and if we screw up…." She trailed away.

Raiden nodded. "This is bigger then we ever thought we'd get mixed up in."

Esperanza grinned. "Yeah, most important thing we've done up to now is nearly burn my school down."

"Hey, that was you, not me."

"Same dif."

"You are such a pyromaniac."

"Not like I can help it." Esperanza said, holding out her hand. She snapped her fingers, and a small flame burst out above them, lighting up the dim room slightly. "Still not totally in control. What if I get too mad while we're here, and burst into flame? There's no way they'd miss that, Raiden."

"We'll manage. Teddy might be able to bend the mist to help us out a little, too." Raiden assured his best friend. "And you _can_ control it. You just have to remember what your dad taught you."

"Yeah." Esperanza said. She turned back to the engine and sighed. "There's nothing more I can do. We need bronze, probably tar and lyme too, before I can do anything more. Some help from Leo wouldn't hurt, too."

"He's still getting interrogated." Raiden said, clambering to his feet with a groan. "Let's see if we can help."

"Sure thing, boyscout." Esperanza said. "Do you think they'll figure out anyone but me? I mean, I look a lot like my dad, but do any of the rest of us…?"

"Maybe Teddy, with the golden eyes and curly hair." Raiden guessed. "But Jamie's adopted, no danger there, especially since her dad's aren't even here. Cassie, Charles, and I all look… like mixes of our parents. So they're less likely to guess who we are." Raiden said, running a hand through his hair. It was a nervous tick of his, something he did when he was thinking. Probably why his dark blond hair always stuck up at the front. He had his mom's eyes, but they were more blue then her's, so unless anyone took a close look at his eyes they wouldn't notice. He wore a purple t-shirt and jeans, and had a golden knife like the one his mom, Piper, used.

"They might guess about you." Esperanza sighed. "But I'm the one in most danger. I wish I wasn't wearing the stupid army jacket, I had forgotten that was dad's thing."

"I think you look great in the army jacket." Raiden assured her, and then his face turned red as he realized how that made him sound. Esperanza didn't seem to notice as they trooped up the stairs to the deck.

"Thanks, bestie."

When they got to the deck, everyone else was already gathered. They turned to hear news about the engine.

"We need bronze, tar, and lyme." Esperanza reported. "And we're only good for probably one more landing, since the oars are totaled."

"Where can we get all of those at once?" Annabeth asked. She turned to Leo. "Can Festus scan for them?"  
Leo nodded cheerily. "Sure he can. He started as soon as Zane said we needed them." Suddenly Festus's head turned to face them, and started making a bunch of squeaking creaking noises.

Esperanza understood the noises. All of her dad's machines sounded like that. When she was a little girl and spent all her time in the workshop with her dad, she learned to understand it. But, unfortunately, she had forgotten that "Zane" wouldn't understand Festus.

"Salt Lake City, Utah." She said, regretting the words as soon as they were out. An expression of panic flashed across the faces of her friends, but they quickly masked it.

The older demigods, on the other hand, were all staring at her. "How did you know that?" Leo demanded. "I'm the only one who understands Festus. How could you have known that? Why do you look like me? Why do you act like me? _Who are you?_ " He stared at her intensely, and Esperanza started panicking.

"I told you. My name is Zane-" Behind the rest of the crowd, Cassie mouthed, _Sanchez_ to her. "Zane Sanchez. I don't know why I look like you! You look like me! But I've never seen you before today and I don't know a thing about you! If I knew, wouldn't I have said something? I'm as confused as you are, man. Until today, I thought the only one with a face this nice was _me._ " She pointed at herself, trying desperately to calm herself down.

 _Think non-fiery thoughts,_ she instructed herself. _Fire extinguisher, sprinkler system, fire hose…._

"Right. Sorry, Zane." Leo sighed, shaking his head. The other older demigods were looking guilty as well.

"S'okay, dude." Esperanza said, brushing aside his suspicions. "Annabeth said you built this ship, right?" Leo nodded. "The engine is _awesome._ The core flux numbers alone, powered on Lethe? That's nuts!"

Leo broke into a grin. "All in the casings you use."

"Celestial bronze and Imperial gold mix?"

"Yup. Plus silver to hold it all together, add a little blasting powder to the fuel mix-"

"But how'd you get past the feedback problem?"  
"Heat dump in the back."

"Seriously?"

"Suped up heat dump." Leo corrected himself. The other demigods and legacies were giving them _wtf_ looks and being confused. They clearly weren't following this conversation at all.

"Translation please, Zane?" Jamie sighed. "When you start talking tech it's as good as speaking in _German._ "

"Machine… very… cool." Esperanza said slowly. "Might… go… boom… but… very… cool."

"Hey, it won't! I designed the heat dump myself, it's fully-functioning." Leo protested.

"No it isn't. It got banged in the attack. It's why we can only land once… any more then that and the engine would be a fireball." Esperanza said, shaking her head.

"Then I guess we'd better head to Salt Lake City." Annabeth said, interrupting before Leo and Esperanza could start chattering about the engine again.

"Shouldn't some of us stay on the boat and some of us go look for lyme and tar and all that?" Teddy suggested. He remembered that that was the way they had done this before someone started tampering with the time stream.

"It's best if no more then three or four of us leave together at a time." Hazel said softly. "We'll attract monsters. There's a reason quests are usually limited to three demigods."

They eventually decided that Hazel, Leo, and Raiden would go find the lyme and the bronze. Annabeth, Frank, and the twins would find the tar. The rest of them (meaning Piper, Jason, Percy, Jamie, Esperanza, Coach Hedge, and Teddy) would stay on the ship.

Nobody was necessarily happy with this arrangement. Annabeth didn't trust the legacies, and the legacies didn't want to be split up. Frank seemed grumpy about Hazel going somewhere without him, especially when the people she was going with was Leo and a stranger. The twins looked terrified when they found out they were going anywhere with Annabeth. And Jamie moaned about how she was stuck on the ship with the lame-os.

"Thanks." Esperanza rolled her eyes. "If we're lame because we're not leaving the ship, what does it mean that you're here with us?"

"Stuck babysitting you?" Jamie suggested.

"C'mon," Teddy said softly, rolling his eyes. He linked his arm through Jamie's. They were cousins, but thought of each other as siblings. "Hit something with a sword. It always cheers you up."

"I want to spar." Esperanza volunteered. "I can't do anything else for the engines until they get back with the materials we need. Could I borrow someone's sword?" She had her sword, of course, but it had been in her bag when they had come through the vortex, so the demigods from the past didn't know she had it. Any more similarities between Leo and Esperanza (his toolbelt and her messenger bag) and they would start asking questions again. They were already suspicious, Annabeth especially.

Jamie had her sword and Esperanza borrowed Percy's sword, riptide. They circled each other on the deck, everyone else who had stayed behind clustered at the railings at their left and right.

"I will not hold it against you if you choose to give up while you still have the chance." Jamie offered with a smirk. Esperanza grinned as well-smack-talking with Jamie was always fun.

"In your dreams, goth girl. Are you too scared to fight me or are you just worried about losing in front of everybody?" Esperanza cackled.

"Let's just do this already. Your banter is going downhill, and it's painful to watch." Jamie sniggered. Esperanza rolled her eyes, and lunged.

The legacies that already knew the two girl's knew what to expect. The demigods from the past, Piper, Jason, and Percy, didn't know what to expect. So they were surprised at the level of skill they both showed. Jamie and Esperanza had both trained since they were five, and though Jamie was better, they sparred almost every day, so the winner weren't definite. Especially since Esperanza was craftier.

Esperanza's sword was aimed for Jamie's stomach. Jamie turned to the side so the blade passed her. She reached out with her free hand and grabbed Esperanza's wrist (the one that held her sword), twisting her sword so the tip was under Esperanza's chin. Esperanza twisted her own sword, nearly slashing Jamie's hand, and doing what was almost a backbend as Jaime's sword nearly beheaded her. Jamie stabbed again, and Esperanza twisted her own sword so Jamie nearly had to drop hers, forcing both of them to dance backward and away from each other.

They circled each other, about seven feet apart. Piper, Jason, and Percy all exchanged looks of surprised. They hadn't expected the younger girl's to be such good fighters.

This time Jamie attacked first, slashing down towards Esperanza's shoulder. Esperanza raised riptide, and their blades met with a clang. They stayed frozen in that pose for five seconds, ten, neither of them willing to break away. Finally Jamie twisted her sword so that Esperanza stumbled back, but crouched and kicked Esperanza's feet out from under her out in one swift movement. Esperanza fell on her face, and rolled onto her back, groaning.

"Ouch." Teddy winced.

Jamie stood up, grinning down at Esperanza. "You okay, loser?"

"Never been better, cheater." Esperanza responded with a grin. "Help me up already, jackass." Jamie smirked and grabbed Esperanza's hand to pull her to her feet, both of them laughing.

"Are they _friends_?" Percy asked Teddy in a whisper.

"They are. They just like making fun of each other." Teddy nodded. "And hitting each other with big pointy pieces of metal, of course."


	3. Wine dude

**AN: I don't own PJO.**

Dinner that night was kind of awkward. There weren't enough chairs for everybody, so they spread out around the ship. Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Percy, and Leo stayed in the mess hall. Raiden and Esperanza went on deck and the twins retreated to the stables. Piper, Jason, Teddy, and Jamie went to the deck as well, but when they saw Raiden and "Zane" laughing together by Festus, they left them alone.

"I wonder if they're dating?" Piper asked, sneaking another glance at the pair. They were both cracking up at something Esperanza had said, and Raiden looked like he might actually fall over. "They seem really close."

"They are." Teddy nodded. "They've been best friends since they were little kids."

"Not dating?" Piper almost sounded disappointed. "I know my Aphrodite is showing, but they seem perfect."  
"We've tried to get them together before." Jamie shrugged. "They never caught on. They're pretty clueless."

"Leave them alone." Jason chided. "All of you. If they want to get together, they will. It's not our business."

"You're right." Piper sighed. "But still…."  
They started talking about other things while Raiden and Esperanza cracked up again at the front of the ship.

*next morning*

"Thar she blows! Kansas ahoy!" Coach Hedge shouted from the front of the deck. Jamie rolled her eyes.

"If he says one word about a white whale I'm gonna kill him." She muttered.

"Not a morning person?" Annabeth asked, raising an eyebrow. But she was happy, they all knew. She and Percy hadn't left each other's sides since yesterday.

"Cheer up, Jamie. Look, beautiful kansas. Sun's shining, birds are chirping-" Teddy tried to cheer up Jamie before she made any more death threats.

"Evil force of nature trying to kill us all…" Jamie interrupted in the same cheerful tone of voice.

Leo and Piper were the last ones on deck as the Argo II settled in a field of sunflowers. The oars retracted. The gangplank lowered itself into the ground with a _thunk_.

"What are we even doing here?" Jamie griped. "It's too bright and… _sunshiney._ "

"Just 'cause you're a vampire, doesn't mean the rest of us are." Esperanza teased. "We're here for the guy at the highway, right? Topeka 32?"

Piper told them about her dreams and visions in the knife. Jason and Percy both agreed that it sounded like either Dionysius or Bacchus.

"I should stay and work on the engines." Leo sighed. "I guess I'll just have to miss the life-threatening danger. Oh, well. And I was really looking forward to it, as well." He cast Esperanza an apologetic look. "And I could use your help with the engines, if you don't mind."

"Sure thing, boss man." Esperanza smirked and saluted. The pair of them headed below decks with Annabeth, the only other one who understood the engines.

"I think I should turn into a crow or something, look out for roman eagles." Franks said.

"I'll help." Hazel and Teddy offered at the same time, and then blinked at each other.

"Great. You three do that, but who should go to the highway thing?" Raiden asked, steering the conversation away from them. The last thing they needed was somebody noticing that Teddy and Hazel had the same golden eyes.

"I should go. It was my vision." Piper volunteered. "And Jason, I guess, because he's on good terms with Bacchus."

"I can go as well." Percy offered. "Mr. D doesn't like me much, but if this is Bacchus we're talking about..."

"I think we should take one more person, just in case." Piper said, scanning the legacies. "Teddy and Zane are busy, and the twins are still asleep. Raiden, how about you? Want to come?"  
"Sure." Jamie shrugged. "Long as I don't have to be in direct sunlight. It makes me sparkle."

Piper looked confused. "Um, what-" Percy and Jason, on the other hand, were sniggering. "Let's just go." Piper sighed. "Get this over with."

Everyone split up to go their separate ways. Frank turned into a crow. Hazel and Teddy rode Arion. Esperanza, Leo, and Annabeth worked on the engine. Jamie and the Jackson twins were left to do what they wanted, but they would probably spar. Jamie could take them both on at once, because they were younger and hated their lessons, but usually they could each grab one of her arms and pin her down.

Raiden couldn't help but feel nervous as he left with his parents-from-the-past and Percy. Percy seemed to notice his nerves and offered a friendly smile, which Raiden returned. Even in the past, that guy seemed nice. He was a lot like Charles and Cassie in that respect. Well duh, they were his kids.

Raiden snatched up his golden knife (he didn't fight with a sword) and followed the three older demigods off the ship.

They walked for what felt like forever. The ship was at least a half-mile from the highway, and the trudge through crops and swarms of mosquitoes wasn't pleasant. The sun beat down on on them and made Raiden feel like he was a baked potato. He wished he could wave his hand and make the sky cloud over the way he would've at home, maybe given himself a little light snow, but with these people he had to hide his powers. He hated it.

They finally reached the highway. The sign by "Bubba's Gas 'n Grub" told them they were still forty miles from the nearest topeka exit.

"Eight miles still to walk." Raiden sighed, quickly doing the math in his head. "Can we hitchhike or something?"

"There's no cars." Percy sighed, shielding his eyes from the sun with one hand as he looked down the highway. "But I guess we wouldn't want to hitchhike, anyway."  
"No," Piper agreed. "We've already spent too much time going over land. The earth is Gaea's territory. Jason snapped his fingers.

"I can call a friend for a ride." Jason said.

Raiden spaced out while Jason and Percy competed. He was thinking about the dream he had had the night before, the croaking gravelly woman's voice that had haunted him.

" _Give in, little hero. You cannot defeat me. If you dare try to face me, I will tell your parents your little secret. I will change the war as I please, and you cannot stop me…."_

"Raiden?" Percy said, waving a hand in front of Raiden's face. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah, sorry. Just paced out." Raiden said, running a hand through his hair. He knew it made it stick up, and Esperanza told him it made him look like he had stuck a fork in a light socket. Of course, she had also once accidentally told him that it looked cute, so he wasn't sure what to think. It was a habit, though, and he wasn't going out of his way to stop.

Piper and Jason climbed onto Tempest, Jason's storm spirit ride, and Percy helped Raiden onto Blackjack the pegasus. In no time at all, they reached the 32 mile marker. Tempest slowed, and Blackjack landed, both horses pawing the asphalt nervously.

"You're right," Percy said as Blackjack whinnied. "No sign of the wine dude."

"I beg your pardon?" A voice from the wheat said.

The wheat parted, and the man from her vision stepped into view. He wore a wide-brimmed hat wreathed in grapevines, a purple short-sleeved shirt, khaki shorts, and Birkenstocks with white socks. He looked maybe thirty, with a slight potbelly, like a frat boy who hadn't yet realized college was over.

"Did someone just call me _wine dude?_ " The guy demanded. "I am lord Bacchus, to you."

Raiden couldn't help spacing out again while Percy and the wine dude argued. He knew he should listen-he heard some things that sounded important, like "plant war", "assault rifles", and "turn you into a dolphin". He figured he would pay attention if Percy was actually turned into a dolphin.

"Lord Bacchus," Piper said, sliding off Tempest. Raiden followed suit, knowing he shouldn't use his charmspeak but wanting to be ready to help if something went wrong. Jason noticed and climbed down as well, standing by Piper protectively. Though Raiden seriously doubted she needed protection. Percy stayed on Blackjack, glaring at Bacchus.

"Sorry to trouble you, my lord," Piper said, bowing slightly to Bacchus. "But actually we came here to get your advice. Please, we need your wisdom." Raiden could sense her charmspeak; it was just as powerful as it was in his time. "We were hoping you would help us on our quest."

She started explaining their quest, all about the prophecy of seven and trying to defeat Gaea. She told him about the two giants they had already beaten, and how in six days Rome would be destroyed. Piper finished by explaining about the vision she had had of Bacchus offering her a silver goblet.

Raiden's eyes widened as the god summoned a diet pepsi from nowhere. "Silver goblet, huh? Not sure what that's about."

"You drink diet coke." Percy said, staring at Bacchus.

"Watch your tongue, son of Poseidon." Bacchus snapped. "And as for this vision of a silver goblet, young lady, I simply don't know what it was. I have nothing to offer you, unless you want diet pepsi. As for the giants, I knew them well. I fought in the first giant war."  
"You can fight?" Percy said incredulously. Raiden had to resist the urge to smack Percy and run the other way as fast as he could. Percy was going to get them killed if he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Keep quiet." Raiden whispered. His charmspeak wasn't as strong as his mom's was, not by a longshot, but he prayed it would be enough to keep Percy from saying anything else to insult the wine god.

Piper had been talking to Bacchus, smoothing things over, and Piper had just asked something about twin giants. Wait… twins. The line of the prophecy the older demigods had been talking about at dinner…. it was about twins. _Twins snuff out the angel's breath_.

"That's why we're here!" Piper exclaimed. "You're supposed to be a part of our quest!"  
"Dear girl, I'm not a demigod anymore. I don't _do_ quests." Bacchus twirled his thyrsus.

"But Giants can only be killed by gods and demigods working together," Piper continued. "I think the twins are going to destroy rome in six days. The silver cup must be a symbol of your help! You have to help us kill the giants."  
Raiden winced. Rule #1 of staying alive as a demigod: never tell a god what do do/insult a god/kick a god/laugh at a god/do anything rude, annoying, or uncouth concerning a god. Piper had just broken that rule.

"Daughter of Aphrodite," He said coldly. "I don't have to do anything. I only help those who give me proper tribute."

Percy looked like he was about to say something, but Raiden asked a question before Percy could say something goofy. "What kind of tribute would that be, lord Bacchus?"

"Nothing you could handle. But I will give you some advice, as these two seem to have some scrap of manners." Bacchus said, motioning to Raiden and Piper with his hand. "Seek out Phorcys. Never liked his mother, has little to do with his siblings. You'll find him in the city… Atalanta, I think."  
"You mean Atlanta?" Jason asked.

"That's the one." Bacchus nodded. "Seek out the salt water."

"Salt water in Atlanta?" Percy asked, regaining his voice. He shot Raiden a, _what the heck was that?_ look, and Raiden knew as soon as they were back on the ship he would be questioned for using charmspeak. He had a sinking feeling.

"Yes. Now, I must be going. Ceres should've been here…" Bacchus muttered.

"Lord Bacchus, wait-" Jason called, but Bacchus disappeared with a popping sound.

There were a few long moments of silence, none of them wanting to be the first to speak. Wind ran through the cornfields, and Raiden shifted uncomfortably. He was definitely getting sunburned.

"We should go," Piper said. Raiden agreed.

 _Too late,_ said a voice. The voice was a woman's, but it was also sleepy, like she was almost asleep-or almost awake. It was dry, as well, like she hadn't had a drink of water in more years then Raiden had been alive. It resonated in the ground, like they were standing on a giant woman's vocal cords.

Suddenly, Percy and Jason drew their swords, Jason climbing onto Tempest.

 _Welcome to my party._ Gaea whispered again, and this time, now that Raiden knew it was coming, it sent shivers up his spine. He drew his golden knife, but for some reason Percy and Jason were frozen on their mounts. Piper's eyes were wide with fear as she looked back and forth between Percy and Jason.

 _For my snacks, I need only two: the blood of a female demigod, and the blood of a male. Piper, my dear, choose which will live and which will die. Which will die with you?_

"Piper," Raiden cautioned. "They're being controlled."

He shouldn't have said that, but he knew it was true. He had heard this story, he had been told this story since he was a kid. Jason and Percy would boast about how they _definitely_ would've been the one to win. And now, here he was, facing the same event.

Piper didn't stop to question how he knew that. "You're insane!" She shouted (hopefully to Gaea, not him). "I won't pick for you? And why not Raiden? Then I could pick from three guys!"  
"Hey!" Raiden protested. "Thanks a lot."

"I want to know!" Piper said.

 _He is not a demigod._ Gaea whispered. Piper stared at Raiden, but Raiden knew that already. _He is a legacy. A legacy of two great demigod heroes. Aren't you, child?_

"Shut up!" Raiden shouted, racing for a coverup. He could pretend that he didn't know he was a legacy-pretend he was an orphan that didn't know his parents. That could work. He promised himself that if he ever got back to his time, he would think his friend Trixie Stoll for teaching him hot to lie. "You don't know a thing about my parents!"

Jason and Percy's eyes flashed a bright gold color. Piper stumbled back, but Raiden was frozen in place. Jason and Percy galloped away from them, stopping when they were thirty feet apart, with Raiden and Piper in the middle. They lowered their swords. They charged.

 **AN: thanks for reading! Please review or favorite/follow.**


	4. Chicken nuggets

**I don't own PJO. Thank you,** _ **Don'tJudgeMyImagination1234**_ **, for another nice review. I appreciate it (not just saying that, I love reviews so much). If you haven't reviewed, please do!**

Charles and Cassie sat on the railing of the Argo II, listening to the swearing in Spanish that was floating up the stairs from the engine room. Esperanza and Leo were having technical difficulties.

"This whole thing is so _weird._ " Cassie said, glancing at her brother. He nodded, their gray-green eyes meeting for a moment. "I mean, this is history. We know what's happened. But we can't tell them."

Charles shrugged.

"I know, I know, they can't know. It's for the best. But we know what happens! We could prevent all the death and pain! Why shouldn't we? What's wrong with that?"  
Charles raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"Where do we draw the line, is all I want to know. Like, if we see one of our parents about to die, could we use our powers to save them? Would that be wrong?"

Charles reached over and squeezed her hand.

"You're right again, Charlie. Cross that bridge when we come to it."

Charles motioned towards the door to the underbelly of the ship, where a sound like someone banging metal with a wrench could be heard. "They'll help, of course. I'm not doubting them, it's just…." Cassie sighed. "I get it. I know why, as well. We have to play it this way. Thanks, Charlie. It's always good to talk to you."

Charles smirked a little, but nodded. Then suddenly his eyes fixed on something in the sky, heading towards them. He shook Cassie's shoulder, pointing at it. It looked like a pegasus with something on it's back.

"What is that?" Cassie demanded. "Charles, get the others!"

They both scrambled off the railing, Charles heading for the stairs and Cassie drawing her sword. The black pegasus was shooting towards them, aiming for the deck. Then Cassie recognized it; Blackjack, her father's horse.

She lowered her sword, hurrying forward as Blackjack landed. Jason and Percy were unconscious on the horse's back, and Piper and Raiden were each holding one of them on, though they were slipping.

"What happened?" Cassie asked, tugging Percy out of Raiden's arms and setting him down on the deck (he was heavy).

The others emerged from below decks, holding swords. Frank, Hazel, and Teddy were still on recon, but everyone else was gathered on the deck.

"Is that a hoofprint on his head?" Annabeth asked, crouching next to Percy. "Someone help me carry him to the sick bay."

Hazel, Frank, and Teddy soon got back and tended to Blackjack. Jamie knew a lot about medicine from her adopted dad, Will Solace, so she tended to Jason and Percy (once they had been carried below, of course, and that was a miracle all on it's own). Leo returned to his engines, Annabeth launched the ship, and the Jackson twins went on guard, standing up in the rigging.

Esperanza cornered Raiden.

"What _happened?_ " She demanded, grabbing his shoulder so he couldn't run. "How were Percy and Jason injured? Are _you_ okay?"

Esperanza had spent the day working on the engines, so she was tired and dirty. The murky green mechanics overalls she wore had the top half pulled down, leaving her in a fitted black tank top (something that seemed to bother Hazel). Her brown hair was tied in a ponytail, a few loose curls escaping and falling in her eyes, which flashed in the sun. She had engine grease and dirt smudged on her cheeks, and the work gloves she wore on her hands were filthy and singed.

 _Gods of Olympus, she's beautiful._ Raiden thought. But quickly stopped thinking. She was his best friend, not his anything else.

"Are you even listening?" Esperanza waved her hand in front of his face. "What went down out there? What happened in Kansas isn't staying in Kansas."

"Gaea… and eidolons." Raiden told his best friend everything that had happened.

Annabeth poked her head above the deck. "Raiden, Zane! We're gathering in the mess hall. Can you get Cassie and Charles?" Cassie and Charles were already climbing down from the rigging, and the four of them followed Annabeth to the mess hall.

The mess hall was crowded with everyone there-the seven plus Jamie, Raiden, Esperanza, Cassie, Charles, and Teddy was thirteen of them, and it was packed. Raiden tried not to think about how thirteen was an unlucky number.

Piper told everyone what had happened at Topeka 32, how Jason and Percy had been possessed.

"Why wasn't Raiden possessed as well?" Annabeth asked.

"Gaea said he's a legacy, not a demigod. She said his parents were great heroes." Piper turned to Raiden. "Did you know your parents are demigods?"

"No," Raiden lied. "I never met them. I grew up in an orphanage."

"So Gaea needs a demigod, not a legacy." Annabeth nodded like she had seen this coming.

"Of course!" Hazel said suddenly, making everyone stare at her. "That's what happened to Leo, too. It must be."

"So it wasn't my fault," Leo breathed a sigh of relief. Raiden wasn't sure being possessed was much better, but he didn't say anything. "I didn't start World War III. I just got possessed by an evil spirit."  
"But the Romans wouldn't believe that." Annabeth shook her head.

"Of course they wouldn't. Who would? That's the best excuse ever. Next time I forget my homework, I'm definitely using that one." Esperanza snorted and took a huge bite out of her burrito.

"You're right, they wouldn't take our word for it." Jason said, looking dejected. "But Reyna would. We should contact her. You could convince her, Pipes. I know you could."

Raiden didn't know much about girl's. He had never had a girlfriend. He just wasn't that interested in girl's-but he wasn't interested in guys either. He had never had a crush. The only feeling he could compare it too was how happy and nervous he was when he was with Esperanza, but she was his best friend. Even with his lack of knowledge, he knew that what Jason had just said wasn't good. Around the table, every girl had either rolled their eyes (Jamie), winced (Hazel), shook their head (Annabeth), or raised an eyebrow (Cassie). Esperanza set her burrito down and rested her elbows on the table, looking up to the ceiling, like, _gods of Olympus Aphrodite he needs help_.

"I could try." Piper said unenthusiastically. "But in my dagger, I saw Octavian taking control of the roman crowd. I'm not sure there's anything Reyna can do." Hazel and Frank nodded.

Hazel grimaced. "This is just the opportunity he's wanted. A chance to take over rome for himself, and convince the romans to force out Reyna. If Reyna objects, he'll say she's soft on the greeks.

"And the eagles we saw can smell demigods." Jason sighed. "They'll be tracking us."

Leo groaned. "I need to invent a smokescreen that makes the ship smell like a giant chicken nugget. Remind me to invent that."

"What is a chicken nugget?" Hazel asked, confused.

Esperanza and Leo both looked like they'd been slapped. Leo started explaining a chicken nugget. Esperanza looked down at her plate and said, "Chicken nuggets." Then she handed the plate of nuggets to Hazel. "Happy Kwanzaa."

"Why are they-"

"Wait." Esperanza tapped her plate again, and ketchup and barbeque sauce appeared. "Happy Hanukkah and Merry Christmas."

"Moving on," Jamie interrupted before Esperanza could start on thanksgiving and Halloween. "How the heck are we supposed to convince the romans already? Focusing, please?"

"If we just keep going across the Atlantic, they won't follow." Jason said.

"Wouldn't they follow us?" Piper asked.

"It's illegal for romans to go to the mediterranean." Esperanza said, covering her burrito in hot sauce. "We're officially outlaws and traitors. We should start a support group."

"Any roman demigod would have the right to kill us on sight-" Jason continued.

"Harsh." Cassie said, raising her eyebrows. Charles moved his hands around, and she nodded. "Charles says they'll probably just assume us dead anyway, so we don't have to worry about them once we're across the Atlantic. Thanks for the happy thought of the day, bro."

"Wait," Percy said, confused. "How did you know what he meant?"

"They just do that." Raiden told him. "I think it's because they're twins, they're connected." Cassie and Charles high-fived.

"Which brings us back around to the twin giants, Otis and Ephialtes." Annabeth steered the conversation back to the topic at hand. "I remember a story about them. They stacked up mountains so they could reach Olympus."

Frank nearly choked. "Well, that's great. Giants who can use mountains as building blocks."

"We can do this." Esperanza said confidently. It was easy for her to be confident-she was from a future where everything turned out well. "Well, you guys can. We'll help. The engines repaired, we're going to the mediterranean which is nice this time of year, we're gonna see some cool stuff, things could be worse."  
"Yeah," Jamie grumbled. "We could be on a broken ship heading to forbidden lands to face impossible giants and save the world, and none of us even have a driver's license."

"Jamie?" Teddy asked, raising his eyebrows. "That doesn't help."

"Just being honest." Jamie shrugged. She was sitting in a chair with her arms crossed, tilting the chair back on two legs. "But I suppose we could be in worse shape. We could be dead."

"See? Always a silver lining." Cassie snickered. Charles rolled his eyes and stuffed pizza into his mouth at the same time, which had to be difficult.

Suddenly Annabeth asked, "How long have you guys known each other?" They all stared at her, pretty surprised the question. The real answer was, _since the day we were born._ But they hadn't actually discussed their story.

"Well, like I said, I was raised in an orphanage." Raiden said, praying one of them would help him out. "We met…"

"About three years ago, now, right?" Cassie said, glancing at Raiden like she was double-checking with him, but really to receive his grateful look. "Charlie and I got attacked by a monster, and Raiden helped us out. So then we met Esper-Zane later on, in the same way. Jamie and Teddy already knew each other, and we met them by chance as well." Cassie concluded. But she had slipped, and almost said Esperanza instead of Zane.

"Esper? Why did you call Zane Esper?" Piper asked, glancing back and forth between Cassie and Esperanza.

"It's the beginning of an old nickname." Jamie cut in. "A really awful old nickname we're not allowed to use anymore after we lost a bet, got attacked by three hydras in one day, and nearly fell of a cliff. Seriously, don't even ask."

 _Thank the gods for Jamie._ Raiden thought. Best way to lie; come up with something weird-but-plausible enough they won't want details.

Leo snickered. "Knew I liked you guys."

"We try." Esperanza smirked.

"She wants two of us." Piper said suddenly, frowning. At everyone's confused look, she went a little pink, as if she hadn't meant to talk out loud. "Today on the highway, Gaea told me she wants the blood of a male and female demigod. Why would she want that?"  
Leo whistled softly. "Khione said something like that as well. She said she would spill our blood and it would taint the place… maybe demigod blood has some sort of power?"

"Oh…" Percy said suddenly. "I had this dream when we were flying to Alaska. I saw Polybotes, and he said… he said he didn't want me dead, just imprisoned. He said, 'I want that one chained at my feet so I can kill him when the time is ripe. His blood shall water the stones of Mount Olympus and wake earth mother'."

Hazel shivered, looking disturbed. "You think that she would use… the blood of two of us…."

"That's messed up." Esperanza muttered. "This lady seriously needs some sense smacked into her."  
"Gee, you think?" Jamie raised an eyebrow, tilting back on two chair legs again.

"So? No biggie. Just don't get captured." Cassie said. Charles glanced at her. "What? It's solid advice." He shrugged. "Shut up already. Like you would know." They both turned back to their pizza.

"Oh-kay…." Percy said, looking like he wanted to laugh but wasn't sure yet. "So we go to Atlanta and visit Phorcys."

"We should reach Atlanta by noon tomorrow." Leo reported.

Everyone started to stand up and stretch and make their way to the door. But suddenly Piper said, "Wait. There's something else." She looked nervous. "The eidolons, the possessing spirits. They're still here. In this room."


	5. Author's Note

**Okay, I'm sorry but this chapter isn't a chapter. It's just an author's note. (So sorry, I hate it when other writers do this to me, but it has to be done). I haven't updated in a super long time (sorry, sorry, sorry), which is on me. Yes. It is. (Struggles to come up with plausible excuse and fails). I've been writing a lot of my own stories, a couple of which I've posted on my own blog! (Squeal of excitement). It's at and it's all mine! Please check it out, there's also the beginning of another of my PJO fanfictions on there that I haven't posted on this website. I promise, I will try to update this story, but I don't really know what should happen. I would appreciate suggestions or comments if you have any. I WILL TRY, I PROMISE EXCEPT I TOTALLY FORGET WHAT THIS STORY IS ABOUT AND THAT MIGHT BE A MINOR PROBLEM. Okay, that's all. G'bye, readers ;)**


End file.
